Considering the safety of passengers, a vehicle is provided with several airbags. These airbags are connected with an inflator. Several detectors are installed in the vehicle. When any of the detectors detects an impact of the vehicle, the inflator instantaneously generates a large amount of gas to be injected into the airbags, so that the airbags are inflated instantaneously to prevent the head and chest of the passenger from hitting hard objects in the vehicle, thereby protecting the safety of the driver and the passengers.
Although the above-mentioned airbag protects the passenger's riding safety, according to the inventor's observation, if the vehicle is overturned in an accident, because the airbag is not fixed to the vehicle after being inflated and the air may be slowly deflated over time, the passenger may be thrown out of the vehicle via a vehicle window subjected to the violent shaking and centrifugal force generated by the overturning of the vehicle, causing serious casualties. Especially, for vehicles with fixed windows, such as buses, trains, etc., having numerous windows, if all the windows are installed with airbags, the overall installation cost is higher, and the mechanism design is more complicated. The fixed window usually has a large window area, so the airbag takes more time to be inflated for covering the entire window. Since the passenger of the vehicle with the fixed window does not wear the seat belt, the force that hits the window during the overturning of the vehicle is relatively great and the passenger is more likely to be thrown out of the vehicle. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.